Rockstar Monkey
Oh look, it's that tower I confirmed I was making on the Tune Monkey page. It is almost essentially the same tower at base concept: A monkey who wishes for fame and plays horrible music to do it. There are so many possibilities for upgrades on this tower, I may do one of those 'Anti-Assassin Trifecta Solution' things or whatever for it. Health: 10. Attack Type: AoE Centered. Attack Rate: 1.7 seconds. Layer Damage: 0. Range: 1/0 Dart Monkey. Cost: 240. Specials: Draws bloons toward it for 0.5 seconds, making them stop entirely in front of his stage, and listen to the song for that time, before they begin moving again. This allows bloons to be picked off by towers. They move as close as they can to the stage, but remain on the track, and will not stack perfectly on top of each other. Upgrades Path 1 ''Guitar Solo: "Not only does his own vocals, but plays the songs too,". Effect: Increases range by 10%, and fires 2x as fast for 1 second every 3 seconds. The 'singing', now pops 1 layer off of bloons every 1.2 seconds. Cost: 420. Fog Machine: "We bought a working fog machine that was easily built into the stage. Bloons are drawn to his live shows for double duration now, and lose Camo status if they watch too,". Effect: A swirling fog cloud occasionally appears in his range. It lasts from 1 to 4 seconds, but a new one will always appear 3 seconds after the last one vanishes. It removes the Camo status from bloons in his range. Cost: 1100. Guitar Smash: "At the end of his performance, he smashes his guitar into the ground. This instantly leaves bloons wanting more!". Effect: Every 10 seconds, he smashes his guitar into the ground, causing all bloons in double his range to instantly move as close as they can to the stage. This also deals 4 layers to all bloons in range through the shockwave caused. It then shows a guitar being thrown to him through the red curtains (the 3D aspect, remember it). Cost: 1500. Knee Slide: "That extra pizzazz finale always knocks 'em dead,". Effect: Before he smashes his guitar, he slides along the stage toward the bloon crowd and plays a final quick sequence of metal-like chords. This makes all bloons stunned for 2 seconds after, and pops 6 layers off of bloons. The cooldown of this is now jumped up to about 11.5 however, due to the slide and extra quick notes at the end. Cost: 2300. Path 2 Rock On: "His music becomes not awful. All towers instantly feel determined to keep fighting while hearing it,". Effect: Random buffs will be thrown onto towers in his range every 3.2 seconds. The buffs last 2 seconds however. Cost: 600. Idolized: "All monkeys in range now see the Rockstar Monkey as their music idol, and help him out whenever they can,". Effect: For every 2 towers in range, he regenerates 1 HP every 5 seconds. Mechanical towers do not count. Cost: 800. Large Fan Base: "The fanbase has grown massively since he released his latest album! More monkeys become screaming fans,". Effect: Range is doubled. If the Rockstar Monkey loses HP from an attack, all towers in his range will instantly have that sole bloon be their priority, and will not stop until it leaves their range, or it and its children have been destroyed. Mechanical towers still do not count. Cost: 2000. Stage Dive:'' "We've hit that point in this monkey's career...". Ability! Stage Dive- Will leap off the stage right in front. For every monkey tower placed so that they are nearly touching, they will pass the Rockstar Monkey along. For every time he is passed on, you gain 5 Lives. If he is taken off the edge of the map, you get 20 more Lives. The Rockstar Monkey reappears from behind the stage curtains three seconds later. If no towers catch him, he faceplants, and you gain no lives. Cost: 5600. Cooldown: 70 seconds. Appearances may be coming later. Got stuff to do today. Category:Monkey Towers Category:Towers